mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude Patrick vs. Daniel Roberts
The first round began. Patrick got a quick double to half-guard there. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Roberts tried to work for a kimura from the bottom. He kept working for it. Four minutes. They stood and broke away. Roberts landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Patrick landed a decent straight left. Three fifteen. "His standup is not that good," Rogan said of Roberts. Patrick landed a leg kick. Three minutes as they clinched. Patrick was known primarily as a striker haha? Roberts kneed the thigh. Two thirty-five. Patrick kneed the thigh and the body there. Two fifteen. Patrick kneed the body. Two minutes as they broke. Roberts missed a Superman punch. Patrick easily stuffed a single. He landed a very nice straight left and taunted Roberts silently. They clinched exchanging. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Patrick got a trip to half-guard. One minute. Patrick was working an arm triangle. Roberts regained guard and escaped. He worked rubber guard. Roberts worked left hands from the bottom. Thirty-five. They stood. Patrick landed three lefts and a right hook, a pair of lefts to the body. Wow. Fifteen as Patrick landed a front kick to the face. They clinched. The crowd -- 30,000 people --- called for knees from Patrick. The first round ended. 10-9 Patrick. "Suck it up and take a deep breath," the corner of Roberts said. The second round began. Roberts landed a pair of inside kicks. Patrick replied with one. Patrick landed a good leg kick, and Roberts caught another for a single with four thirty-five. He was stuck in the butterflies. Patrick escaped to the clinch nicely. Roberts kneed the body. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Roberts kneed the thigh. Patrick worked the body inside. He broke kneeing the face. Three thirty-five. Patrick seems like kind of a prick. Three fifteen as Roberts missed a Superman punch. He landed a very nice body kick. He missed another one. Three minutes. Patrick landed a leg kick. Patrick shot for a double. He was really working for it. He got it nicely. Two thirty-five. Roberts worked a guillotine. He rolled Patrick with it and landed on top in side control. Nicely done. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "Let's go, Patrick," the crowd chanted dimly. Not many people were joining in apparently. One thirty-five. Patrick landed a good left from the bottom. One fifteen. Roberts has to do something with this dominant position. Patrick regained guard. Roberts passed to half-guard. He had the back as Patrick stood. He dragged Patrick back down and had both hooks. Patrick turned and stood to guard to loud cheers. "Knees!" the crowd begged. Patrick briefly got a trip. They stood and broke away. Thirty. Roberts blocked a high kick and ate a right hook. Fifteen. Roberts was slowing down a bit. The second round ended. 10-9 Patrick but a bit closer for sure.. "You've got five minutes to finish him," the corner of Roberts told him. "He has nothing on you standing," Patrick's corner told him. "This is what your dreams are all about." The third round began. Patrick checked an inside kick. He landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Roberts was very tired. He landed a very nice body kick. Patrick blocked another one. Four fifteen. Roberts missed a Superman punch. Four minutes. Roberts landed an inside kick. They clinched. Patrick got a nice trip to half-guard basically. Three thirty-five. Patrick was trying to step over into mount. He mounted. Three fifteen left. Patrick landed a short left in under. Roberts regained the butterflies nicely. Three minutes. Patrick landed a solid left, passed to side control, Roberts stood to the clinch and broke. Two thirty. Roberts was gassed. Two fifteen as Roberts worked a single. Patrick stuffed it to the clinch. Roberts worked a double. Patrick worked a guillotine standing. Two minutes. "Knees!" the crowd chanted. Patrick let it go. Patrick landed a foot stomp. One thirty-five. Roberts kneed the leg. One fifteen. Patrick stuffed a single and a trip. One minute. The ref broke them up. Thirty-five after they circled. Patrick landed a front kick to the body and Patrick sprawled stuffing a single. He pulled half-guard with a guillotine with fifteen. He let it go and regained guard. Roberts worked the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Patrick but close. 30-27 Patrick for me. 29-28 UD for Patrick.